Draw Your Swords
by Naki-imaki-naki
Summary: Purgatory was all that awaited him now.


It was a dream like state, weightless he felt in the void of nothingness. He dared not open his eyes, dared not to stare his failure in the face. The pain he had felt was replaced by a different kind, a sense of loss and worthlessness. It was as if it were driving a steak through his already pierced chest, turning and twisting in such a way he cried out in agony. It echoed in the black void and loneliness encompassed him in its cold embrace. Tears stung his eyes, threatening to spill from them and down his bloody face to make cleaner streaks in a mix of crimson and pale ivory.

_Where had I gone wrong?_

The question seemed to lapse through him over and over again, providing a sting to the agony he was already overwhelmed with. Though, threw all of this unbearable reality, the soft touch of another was felt. Two warm hands on his face, gently holding him there as if the other was looking into the eyelids of his eyes as he held them tightly shut. His own hands somehow found their way to the ones soothing him, and the pain was subsiding by the second. Ever so slowly his eyes opened, refocusing on the world he had so cruelly and most certainly thought he had left. He was in a dark space; everything was cold excluding the pale hands that held his face so tenderly. In the midst of the abysmal black, red stood out to him. A red that had brought him comfort for years, and now here it was comforting him again. Green met black in a sorrowful yet gleeful expression. A tear struck his chest but it wasn't his.

"M-mito?"

It was the second time he had ever really called her by her first name. For years she was Uzumaki, and Uzumaki only even after her marriage to..to…

"Don't talk, don't waste your energy" Her voice was different than it's normal upbeat self. Sorrow had been laced through it and her in an expression he had wished he had never seen. But, the fact that she was here in such a place meant only one thing.

"Why?" That was all that needed to be asked. Vivid visions of his battle zipped through his head, dancing in his glassy far off eyes while he awaited his answer. The relocation of what she had done came to mind, and eyes drifted to her midsection in a silent question to accompany the word he had spoken.

She sat back, half of her face now hidden in the dark while the other was illuminated by the lantern at the other side of the room. Already, seconds after she retracted her soft palms from his face he found himself missing her touch. She nodded, hand moving to her lower abdomen as if it still stung like fire "Because, I was hoping that you…that you would have realized your mistake that you would come back, to us…" Her voice quivered a little. Never in his life had he seen her cry, never had he imagined he would either.

"You have wasted your time and your energy then" Was all he could say. It was childish of her to think people could change their ideas and morals because of a near death experience. It was a foolish move to bring him back from a death like state. She was a damned fool, yet something in him ached at her words. His vision was now accustomed to the darkness, and the Uchiha saw the full extent of where he was. It was a cave, dank, dreary and far beneath the surface of the earth he once called home. His gaze drifted to her figure, illuminated in the soft warm glow of their only source of light. Her clothing was tattered; cuts had marred her once flawless white skin. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail; dirt covered her head to toe. While only nineteen, she looked more like an old war beaten dog than he could have ever imagined. He had been part of this; he had part of the cause. He was causing her pain, and she was causing him agony. Madara looked at her face again, watching as the realization of his words sunk in. She was trying her best to keep the tears from flowing, keep her anger from showing. He watched as her head tilted down, the red silky strands of her hair falling over her face like a bloody veil. She inhaled deeply, before shaking her head and getting to her feet. The movement only prompted the Uchiha to sit up. Winces, a groan, the re-opening of minor wounds were ignored as he sat up from the matt he had been laying on. With a huff, and a surge of pain in his nerves he found himself on his own two feet finally, using the rocky wall as a crutch. Her back was too him now, footsteps getting farther and farther away from him.

Stumbling forward, Madara was more than determined to catch up to her. To his luck she had stopped in front of the dark corridor that he guessed lead to the way out. "I guess I was wrong about you then, this whole time. Did we mean nothing to you?" her voice was just above a whisper, as if he wasn't meant to hear it. "We…I loved you…" Her feet moved again, carrying her farther and farther away from him.

"Mito!" he called out, stumbling forward to scrape his hands on the stone floor. Her footsteps began to grow faint in the dark corridor, and he swiftly attempted to get back on his feet. Running forward still half hunched over from the sound in his chest, his blood raced in his veins burning like wildfire. He was holding onto the warmth that was fading from his cheeks, where her soft hands had held him and brought the Uchiha from the void of despair. His eyes longed for the familiar red of her silken hair, the smooth touch of her skin against his. All this time he had bottled these emotions and kept them hidden from the world, hidden even from himself. It was in his blood, his name, the clan and the curse they were all the same. On and on he ran, through the labyrinth of rock corridors and cavernous spaces. It was as if she had never been there in the first place. "Mito!" He called out again, but this time all he got was the echoing of his own voice.

He stood there, looking every which way as the echoes made his ears tingle, a sense of panic arose in his chest. Loneliness was something he feared, was one of the many reasons he had in fact defected. Had he been so blind all those years? Why hadn't she just killed him after he gave her an answer, why leave him to such a lonely state? Was this punishment for his transgressions? Was he in Hell?

Knees struck the dirt of the cavern floor with all his weight upon them. Hands came up to his bloody face and tears pilled freely from lifeless obsidian eyes. There was no escape; there was no coming back from this. He wanted to go home, but home didn't exist anymore. The darkness seemed to envelop him wallowing in sorrow, how long could he last down here? No food, no water, no human interaction no sunlight, no hope. Her warmth had vanished although he held tight to it in memory, never would he forget it or forgive it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Okay so, explination about this yes? A friend of mine who rp's on tumblr stumbled across this Mito blog. One of the headcanons for her is as follows:_

_" This last one is something another rper and I thought up when I first role played as Mito forever ago. Together we both thought that it would be interesting if she had been the reason Madara survived. For instance, after he was 'killed' she saw how grief stricken hashirama was and she herself felt horrible loss. She had thought he'd have learned his lesson in such a battle, so she found him and quickly healed him. Not all the way mind you, but just enough so he'd survive. But unfortunately he hadn't changed at all and Mito was forced to leave him there as if he had actually died. She never told hashirama any of what happened"_

_I commend her; it really made me stop and think. Although probably not even close to happening in canon it's very interesting to say the least. Not only is that, but the way she portrays Mito unlike any other. She's a warrior and a princess all in one (which is cool because I thought the same about Mito too). Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this drabble and my ramblings here at the bottom. Might do this in Mito's perspective as well. _


End file.
